rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Furture of two Clones (Yepa- EdnaxMyria)
Yepa and Edna were created by Tiger the Foxwolf DNAs, however- Edna doesn't know who her creator was and end up losing all memory and was sited somewhere else of the planet. Yepa was still under orders of her Creator. Edna was of the Vampire side of Tiger while Yepa was the Demon side of Tiger. Little known what would open in front of them. Characters Yepa the wolf and Edna the Fox - Y-Tiger Myria the Panther and The Doctor - Froz Chapter 1: The Lost One -This is taking place of a Lab.- -In a hidden lab, a man in a white trench coat stands in front of two mobian-sized tanks.- "Finally, I finally managed to clone the hybrid's DNA.." A full white fur female fox was in one tank and the other was of a extremely dark navy blue wolf, also female. "Now I can add my-" An alarm rings. "No! Not now!" He turns around and stares at screens, people are attacking the bases. Edna's eyes suddenly open, glowing red, the sign of her Vampire side being woken. "What?! The clones weren't supposed to awaken yet!" Yepa was still asleep, luckily, but Edna was fully away. 'Error. C.H.0 has waken up. Repeat! C.H.0 has waken up!" With that, the tank slowly opens up as the Edna stands fully. "C.H.O, back in your tank! You aren't programmed yet!" C.H.OEdna didn't reply, but her ears twitched to the sounds of attacking before using her vanishing powers of her Vampire side to get into the area. C.H.1Yepa was still in deep sleep, so the Doctor could still work on her. "No! She wasn't supposed to leave!" He yells out of anger before pressing a button to activate his' base's intercom. "All units! C.H.O is awake before her programming! Apprehend her immediately and bring her back! Kill all intruders!" He turns off the intercom and looks at C.H.1 "You're still here..You can be programmed." C.H.OEdna was slaughtering intruders, or really, anyone that threaten to attack her. She gotten out of the base and with a huge blast of green light, she suddenly was gone. C.H.1Yepa was still sleep, not acting or anything- something else must have turn on C.H.O for any of this to happen. "No! All units! When any sign of C.H.0 appear, find and apprehend her!" He turns towards C.H.1 "Now, to program you before you go haywire like her.." He immediately begins the programming. "What could have woken C.H.0.." C.H.1Yepa was still asleep as he begins programming. He programs the mission of finding Edna into C.H.1's mind. "Find her." C.H.1Yepa waits for the orders to be waken up. "Now wake up. And find your sister." C.H.1Yepa markings glow before golden eyes open up to his command. "...Mission starting now..." "Now go. C.H.1Yepa Nows, vanishing in search for C.H.0Edna Ch 1 section 2 - Finding of C.H.0 C.H.0Edna was passed out in a alleyway of a city. She wasn't moving or anything but breathing. A female panther stop in front of her, loking at her curiously. "Now where do you get clothes like those? So odd.." She nudges C.H.0 with her foot. C.H.0Edna doesn't react to the female's foot, as if she was passed out or something. Myria looks behind her before picking the girl up. "Sheesh, wake up will ya?" C.H.0Edna's Markings glow a bit, but it seem dim as if she might have woken up but seem extremely tired. Myria doesn't notice this but jumps up the alley onto the rooftops, to avoid anybody's seeing her. C.H.0Edna slowly open her green eyes, but close them once again. "Sheesh. Who walks around wearing a tube top and shorts anyway? I gotta get this girl some new clothes when she wakes up." It was noticeable the top and shorts were almost... Not there as it seem she gone into a fight but she, herself, wasn't harm. "Definitely gotta get her some new clothes..She's not wearin anything underneath those!" C.H.1Yepa was floating in the air, she spots the female and C.H.0Edna. "Target has been found, the Target seem to have some company. Searching for Orders of what to do with the extra being near C.H.0" C.H.0Edna suddenly open her eyes, green as she senses C.H.1 "..." Myria stops noticing the flash. "Hm? Oh, you're awake!" -At the lab- The doctor frowns. "Kill the extra, but bring C.H.0 back." "Make sure to bring her back! Knock her out if you have to!" The doctor rubs his forehead. "Did you retrieve her?" "Gah..I should've put in a tracker." "I see that." "Good, now bring her back here to reprogramming." "I don't know! It should've stayed open!" "Oh that's terrific..Explains why she woke up earlier than planned." "Don't rough her up too much. she still has to be useful." "Sending you the coordinats now." "Not even programmed and she already activated the vampire side of her genes.." -Back to C.H.1 and the rest.- C.H.1Yepa nods. "Very well." She points a finger at Myria, ready to fire something. C.H.0Edna tenses, gently pushing Myria out of the wall of a Fire blast that came from C.H.1Yepa She glares at her Sister, her green eyes glow red. C.H.1Yepa growls. "C.H.0 is fully awake and seem to save the Extra..." Myria yelps. "What the hell was that?!" C.H.0Edna narrowed her eyes, she suddenly picks up Myria and starts running from Rooftop to Rooftop. C.H.1Yepa lands onto one of the Roofs behind them and starts chassing C.H.0 while throwing fire balls at them. C.H.0Edna dodges them, her red eyes narrowed as Vampire wings appeared as she starts flying pass the huge gap of one of the rooftops. "Eep!" Myria blinks in surprise as the girl she had picked up now flies through the rooftops with vampire wings. "What the hell?!" C.H.0Edna holds Myria close as she suddenly crashes into a different Alleyway C.H.1Yepa lost sight and even signal of her sister. "Damn it..." "W-What the hell was that?!" C.H.0Edna was passed out, but Myria was safe from any damaged. She nudges Edna. "Hey wake up!" C.H.0Edna was passed out as she was wounded up. "..." She sighs and strips her shirt off and puts it on Edna, since Edna's own top was damaged beyond deceny." She picks her up and begins making her way stealthily back to her apartment. C.H.0Edna was passed out as she succssfully sneaked into the Apartment. She sets the girl down on her bed and sits on the chair watching her. "You'd better be grateful...Had to walk all the way to my house with my bra exposed.." Edna starts waking up, her green eyes blinking a bit- but she seem... Lost? Confuse? "Huh...?" "Well hello there." The first thing she sees is a half-naked female panther sitting across from her. "Have a nice nap?" Edna was confuse, carefully sitting up. "Nap? Where am I?" "In my apartment." Edna was confuse. "How...? I...?" She looks at herself. "How did I...?" "I brought you here. After your twin attacked us." Edna was confuse. "What...?" She didn't remember anything. "Erm...you do remember right?" Edna shakes her head no. "Hm. Odd." Edna looks to herself, taking off the top she was given and hands it to Myria. "?" She just sat there confuse through. "?!" She puts the shirt back on Edna. "K-Keep it on! You're not wearing anything under there!" She hides her burning face. Edna seem confuse by this reaction. "?" "You have nothing on under that shirt! Your outfit was ruined when you fought that twin, and when I found you unconscious." Edna seem confuse, tilting her head. "Oh for the love of-" She holds her chest. "These. Women aren't usually supposed to have these exposed. Especially around men. And sometimes other women." Edna looks down at herself. "?" She just didn't understand about that as her chest wasn't like Myria. "..." She sighs. "Geez were you born yesterday? Anyone knows this stuff." Edna looks at herself, before pointing at a 'C.H.0' thing on her left arm. "?" "...A tattoo?" "tattoo?" Edna seem confuse. "What's a Tattoo?" She blinks. C.H.1 was searching around. "I seem to lost sight of the Target, The Target is no where on the signal and the Extra went missing as well... I am still searching." "You know, a tattoo. As in the mark on your arm." Edna was confuse, not understanding at all. "You don't know what a tattoo is either?! Geez..anyway I guess the writing on your arm must be your name. So I guess I'll call you Edna." "Edna... My name is now Edna." She looks to Myria, blinking. "Yep. Edna's your new name." She pats her head. Edna seem confuse by her head being pat. "...You really need to learn how to be a normal person!" C.H.1 stops to a loud voice. "Mm... I think I found the Extra, Meaning C.H.0 is not too far." Follows the voice of Myria. Edna seem confuse. "Normal... Person?" "You'll be acting...like me! Not exactly like me, but you'll know what parts of the body you shouldn't show." C.H.1 blinks, looking at the window. "Target has been found, and so is the Extra." Edna seem confuse, but the markings on her suddenly glow. "?" C.H.1 slams open the window. "you need to learn to shut that mouth of yours, or at lest stay quiet..." She lands on the window seal. Edna seem confuse. "?" "Oh terrific, the psycho twin shows up! I'd appreciate it if you left us alone! Besides, you're not dressed properly either and I'd rather not see you naked either!" "Then let me take back her." Points at Edna, C.H.1 had a video for the Doctor to see what she is doing, through ready to just blast Myria. Edna was confuse. "What!? Huh?" C.H.1 seem to note this. "Target doesn't know anything..." "Why would I let you take her back?!" "That is Classified, Extra." Myria could caught 'C.H.1' on her right arm. "I shall return her to where she belongs." She is about to punch Myria. Edna catches the punch of C.H.1, she glares at C.H.1 "Uh..thanks." Edna pants a bit, suddenly a green blast appears at C.H.1. C.H.1 growls, having blocked the attack. "Damn C.H.0, you shouldn't be able to get any power left..." A whistle to C.H.1's right is heard. C.H.1 glance to that direction. "?" Myria smacks her head with a pipe with stronger-than-normal strength, sending the clone flying. "Goodbye!" C.H.1 stops flying, but demonic energy forms suddenly Myria was slams into the wall by a Demonic Scarf hand. "..." Edna gasped. "!" "I'm sure you can understand that I want you to leave." C.H.1 had more of a Demonic appearances to her. "You'll have to understand I won't leave till I have completed my mission- with you dead or not." Edna growls at C.H.1, but noticing something behind C.H.1. "A.... Portal?" C.H.1 glance behind her. "Mmm...." "Mind going through that? By yourself preferably?" C.H.1 ignores Myria, looking to Edna. "You are returning home, and being finished." Edna growls at C.H.1. "I don't know who you are, and I may not remember anything, but don't you go telling me what to do!" C.H.1 sighs. "doctor, this may be a problem..." She stated towards the portal. Myria looks at Edna. Edna goes to tackle C.H.1, only being slam into the ground by her. C.H.1 growls a bit. "Hmph..." She tosses Myria as she picks up Edna. "I have Target, Doctor." Myria groans in pain, before grabbing a stick and throwing it at C.H.1's head, hoping to catch her off guard. C.H.1 was hit with the stick, but starts walking for the portal, which lead back to the base. She carries Edna's passed out body, but before C.H.1 could walk through the Portal, it was suddenly closed. "! Doctor, what happen to the Portal?" Edna coughs a little. Myria blinks. "?" C.H.1 looks to Edna. "This will be hard, C.H.0, as you need to be progarmed...." She glares at Myria. "If you just hand over C.H.0, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" Edna groans. "can I lay down now...?" C.H.1 narrowed her eyes. "No." "Well considering she obviously doesn't want to hang around you!" "And you have obviously don't know what she nor I am." C.H.1 narrowed her eyes. Edna groans in annoyances. "She's obviously not normal! Hell nowadays who is?" "Not normal isn't what I am going at." C.H.1 blinks. Edna groans even more. "Doctor, I believe Edna has the power to shut things down..." C.H.1 looks down at Edna. Edna's ear twitched. "What do you mean I have a-" C.H.1 growls and glares at Edna. "Shut up C.H.0... Doctor, I'll have to physical get there..." "You're not roughing anybody up!" C.H.1 was ignoring Myria. "I wasn't going to rough her up, I'll need to the pinpoints of the base or a place that will take me to the base as to not damage C.H.0, Doctor." She then glares at Myria. "and you shut up." "No!" C.H.1's gold eyes glow. "coordinats have been updated..." She started floating with Edna on her arm, she glares at Myria and points a finger at her, a fire ball forms. "You shall not get in the way, Extra..." Edna gasped, but is unable to do anything. "Oh screw you!" C.H.1 fires a huge fireball at Myria before flying off towards the coordinats even to her. Edna gasped in shocked. "NO!" Myria dodges the fireball, she grabs a coat before escaping the burning apartment. Edna was extremely pissed, C.H.1 suddenly felt some changed. "doctor, I wished I had the power to turn off her choice of vampire form..." Edna fully changes to her vampire mode form, vampire fangs bare bright, vampire bat wings as it comes with it own set of clothes. C.H.1 Sighs as she forced to look at Vampire Edna. Myria coughs the smoke out, looing at Vampire Edna and C.H.1. "...Go Edna!" "That is a huge problem, Doctor... Meaning something else Progarmed her..." C.H.1 growls and changes into her demonic form, with massive claw-like weapons on her hands, the scarf becoming full demonic with a ring of fire around her. Her eyes Demonic sharped as she smirks. "I guess we'll play Sis." Vampire Edna narrowed her blood red eyes, her green markings were now red as she charges at Demonic C.H.1 and the two goes into a massive brawl. "Kick her butt Edna!" Demonic C.H.1 was locked hand to hand with Vampric Edna. "The thing gave you a name did she? How sad." She smirks evilly. "Too bad you can't keep this up, sis, you'll need lots of blood after this." Vampire Edna tenses at this words. "....Blood..." Her eyes glow bright red. Myria blinks. "Blood?" Demonic C.H.1 grins evilly. "That's Right C.H.0, or should I call you Edna? You're Vampire Gene, meaning you need blood. Not any kind of blood either, you need fresh blood" Vampire Edna was starting to lose this wrestling of strength. "!!" She fishes something out of the coat she was wearing and let it slide off to one side, exposing her shoulder and neck. "So she needs blood huh..?" "A Flaw in your Unprogarm being!" Demonic C.H.1 punches Vampire Edna really hard. Vampire Edna crashes right near Myria, coughing a bit as she was in extreme pain from the crash and the punch. "Hey Edna, you need blood right?!" Edna looks to Myria, still in her vampire form as she was breathing heavily and slightly bleeding from some wounds. "...Ye-yea..." Demonic C.H.1 seem confuse by this action. "This is about to get really fucked up, isn't it..." She cuts the side of her neck, not enough to harm her, but enough to make her bleed. "Drink up! Just don't drink it all!" Vampire Edna starts licking the blood from Myria's neck before gently biting into her neck to drink a small amount. Demonic C.H.1 tiltes her head. "Doctor... The Extra is weird..." Category:Rp Category:Roleplay Category:Y-Tiger Stuff